Confrontation
by NatesMama
Summary: My response to the Valentine's Day challenge set forth by Bonesfan05 in the BoneYard.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm pretty sure this is the worst Valentine's ever, ladies."

"I have to agree with Cam here, Ang. I know it's a silly Hallmark holiday, but seriously...girl movies and **pig**ging out on Ben and Jerry's? Even I feel pathetic."

"It's chick flicks, sweetie. And anyone who could be getting the lovin' of a certain FBI agent and _isn't_ shouldn't be complaining because her best friend offered her something inferior out simple desperation and self-preservation. Oh, to hell with it, give me a kiss..."

"Ang! Get away from me! You're worse than when you were on your sex vacation!"

"Sorry. You're just so beautiful...and special...and you have such gorgeous blue eyes...."

"And someday you'll find someone perfect for you, someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with...."

"I'm never telling you two anything ever again!"

"I still can't believe Seeley handed you those lines and still hasn't taken his own advice. He didn't used to be a wuss."

"Well, there's a-"

"A line! We know, we know!"

"Wow. Did you two rehearse that?"

"For years now, sweetie. And frankly, I'm sort of resenting you being here, what with the potential for hot sex sitting right outside in my parking lot."

"What?!? Booth is outside?"

"Geez, he really does have it bad."

"I told you, Cam."

"Well, he said he was in love with her, but I never thought-"

"He what?"

"Oops. What is in that drink, Angela? My mouth is working faster than my brain."

"Booth is in love with you, Brennan. Get a clue."

"He told you he loves me, Cam?"

"Well...I, uh..."

"Why would he tell you and not me? I don't understand. Am I some kind of **frog**?"

"He's scared, Bren. He thinks you don't feel the same way. He thinks he would know if you loved him."

"He told you that?"

"Not me, no. But a friend of both of yours, yes."

"How many of you talk about us like this?"

"Everyone, Dr. Brennan. Even your dad."

"Seriously, Cam? Isn't that a little sad? All of our friends and family playing sick little hands-off cupids on mine and Booth's relationship?"

"Sweetie. We all love both of you. We only want the best for you. We want to see you happy. It all goes so fast, you know."

"Oh God, Hank too?"

"We told you, everyone. No one wants to see your **heart**s broken."

"Okay. Okay, I'm going out there. We need to talk about this."

"I can't believe she's confronting him now! I love this!"

"Can we see from your window, Angela?"

"Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

I think this is the end. Maybe. We'll see. :)

* * *

"Can you see anything, Cam?"

"Not yet. She's just getting to the car. He's pretending to be asleep! Classic!"

"Oh, man...*gasp*...I think I just peed a little! Man, for someone who is usually so smooth, he really is a goofball where she is concerned!"

"Wait...she's in the car. She's...what is she doing?"

"I think she just slapped him on the head."

"Awesome."

"Yeah."

"Can you guess what he's saying?"

Affecting deep voice "Oh, Bones...you know whatever Cam says under the influence of alcohol is immediately suspect and Angela is a loon! You can't believe them, believe me! I am your best friend!"

"What a goober."

"Seriously."

"Oh! Crap! Did he just kiss her!?!"

"Yes! Yes! You go, Booth!! Oh..."

"Did she just slap him?"

"Damn, his whole head rocked back!"

"Aaaaand, he kisses her again. Nice, Seeley."

"If I were prone to squealing, which I am not, I would be doing that right now."

"She's-"

"She's-"

"KISSING HIM BACK!!!"

"Wow. It really does sound like we rehearse that, we're good."

"Oh no, we're exceptional. I think we deserve some of that Chunky Monkey."

"Yep. Besides, I don't think I want to see....oooh, that! Ew!"

"Yeah, been there, done him."

"Cam!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay....one more chapter. From inside the car...

"Booth."

"Booth! I know you're awake! Knock it off!"

"Ow! Bones! Why'd you hit me?"

"I told you, I know you're awake! What are you doing here, anyway? You're like a stalker!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure you're safe!"

"You don't think that Cam, Angela and I can take care of ourselves?"

"No! I mean, yes! I just-"

"Oh, you're so full of it! I know, okay Booth? I _know_!"

"Know? Know what, Bones?"

"Cam told me, okay? She told me what you told her."

"What? What did I tell her?"

"That...that you-uh, well...dammit, this seemed easier on the way out here!"

"Just tell me, Temperance. What did Cam tell you?"

"That you're in love with me!! And not 'in a professional, atta-girl kind of way'!"

"Ugh. That's enough of this!"

"Ouch! Bones! Why did you slap me?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I asked you first!"

"I-because you still haven't answered my question!"

"What question?"

"Are. You. In. Love. With. Me?"

"Quit sighing and answer me, Booth."

"Yes."

"And not in a professional-"

"NO! In an all-consuming, passionate, 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you' kind of way!"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Kiss me again."

"Really?"

"Really. Kiss me again."

"As you wish."

"Mmmm. Are Cam and Angela still watching?"

"Who cares?"


End file.
